fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 279
Do It All for Love is the 279th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 2nd episode of the 2018 series. Wendy and Sherria try to stop their rival's attack by taking out the Orochi Head but a formidable and familiar foe stands in their way. After the encounter, the two girls reflect on their long friendship while later the gang's travels leads them to where Juvia appears to reside at. Summary Sherria and Wendy fly over the horde of monsters waiting to attack Margaret Town with the help of Carla and Happy, with Carla noting that they should strike at Orochi's Fin heart: it's monster tamer. Sherria apologizes to Happy for having stolen him from Natsu but Happy says it's alright since she's way lighter than Lucy. Sherria continues on saying that she really just wanted to protect the city herself and points out that it's funny because she and Wendy both met as enemies but now they're trying to protect Lamia Scale together. Wendy says that it's all thanks to Sherria because she offered to be her friend during her time of need, prompting Sherria to recall when they fought against each other and how Sherria offered Wendy her friendship after the fight and Wendy accepted. As Carla spots Orochi's Fin on the ground, the two Slayer Mages begin attacking their foe. Carla joins in on the fight and tells Happy to hide. Sherria tells Wendy that she'll handle the monster tamer despite Wendy telling her to stay close. Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer notices a familiar scent in the air. Natsu continues to rampage through the monsters as he comes closer and closer to catching up with Wendy and Sherria. Back at Margaret Town, the monsters have breached the city, causing Lucy to summon Loke and equip her Star Dress while Lyon and the other Lamia Scale Mages begin the counter-attack. Just when Sherria finally spots the monster tamer, both her and Wendy fall to the ground. Unexpectedly, Bluenote Stinger asks if he should step in but Orochi Head tells him that they aren't worth his time, with the former noting that he recognizes one of the girls. Bluenote starts walking towards them and uses his Magic pin Carla, Sherria, Wendy, and Happy into the ground. Orochi Head says that he's gone too far because he's also harming Orochi's Mages too, just to be shot a piercing glare, causing him to back down. Finally, Natsu arrives and picks up Sherria, reprimanding her for stealing his Exceed. Despite being relieved that he arrived, the group is shocked that he's standing unaffected by the gravity force. As Sherria apologizes, Wendy points out that Bluenote is the same guy from Tenrou Island who tormented them eight years ago. After Natsu says that he doesn't recognize him much to everyone's surprise, Bluenote claims that he's going to crush the Fire Dragon Slayer, just to be blown by the Fire Dragon King's Roar. As the smoke clears, Bluenote is seen burned to a crisp and collapses onto the ground, shocking Wendy and Carla at how strong Natsu has become over the past year. Natsu continues to lecture Sherria about stealing but Happy tells him to look around because they still have other Orochi Fin members to deal with, just for Orochi Head to raise a white flag in surrender. Back in town, Lyon thanks them for their help, with Lucy unable to believe that Orochi's Fin hired Bluenote and Natsu finally remembers who the Dark Mage is. Lucy says that he probably didn't remember because something worse had attacked them on Tenrou Island: Acnologia. Lucy asks where Wendy and Sherria are and Yuka tells her that they needed to talk with each other alone. The two sit beneath a tree, while Sherria tells Wendy that she wanted to prove to Wendy that she'd be fine on her own but Natsu ruined her plan. She goes on to tell Wendy that she needs to be by Natsu's side and that Wendy will have regrets if she doesn't go with him. Sherria comforts her by telling her that even if they're in different guilds that they'll still be friends. Carla watches them as they sob in each other's arms from behind the tree. The next day, Wendy and Carla bid farewell to Lamia Scale. Wendy begins to cry but Lyon reminds her that this was part of the agreement when she joined: they'd agreed that she stay until Fairy Tail was rebuilt. The five of them leave Lamia Scale as they set to continue the search of the rest of the Fairy Tail guild and head towards Rain Bringer Village where Juvia Lockser is now residing. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Orochi's Fin's Assault (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * * ** * ** ** * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * * |Regurusu}} * Spells used * * * * * |Sutā Doresu}} ** * |Īguru}} * |Regurusu Inpakuto}} * * * * * |Burakku Hōru}} * Abilities used *Flight * *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Sherria remembering her first encounter with Wendy at the X791 Grand Magic Games. **Bluenote preparing to use Black Hole before Natsu's roar. **Natsu reflecting on Acnologia's rampage on Tenrou Island in X784 as well as Igneel's defeat. **Acnologia in his human form appearing to rest inside an unknown cave. *Additional Sky God Slayer, Sky Dragon Slayer and Ice-Make spells used by Sherria, Wendy and Lyon against the monsters. *When Natsu defeats Bluenote, his roar burns Sherria's shirt in the manga. In the anime it's frayed but intact. Navigation Category:Episodes